Deuxième chance
by PrincesseDuFeu
Summary: Nous perdons cette guerre. Désespéré, Dumbledore m'envoie huit ans en arrière, dans le but de rallier Drago Malefoy à notre cause. Je n'y crois pas, mais Ron est mort et il ne me reste plus rien ici. Hermione retourne au temps de leur 7e année, HPDM
1. Chapter 1

NOTE DE L'AUTEURE: Bonjour! voici une nouvelle fiction! Ceci est un premier chapitre, je suis en train d'en écrire le troisième. Vos encouragements sont fortement appréciés, ainsi que **toute critique constructive**. Les autres chapitres ne seront pas publiés tout de suite, car je désir en avoir plusieurs en banque avant de me lancer dans la publication hebdomadaire. Ceci est donc un chapitre pilote: pour voir si vous aimer le concept.

DISCLAIMER: Je m'excuse à madame Rowling de me servir honteusement de sa création! Les tomes 6 et 7 n'existent par contre pas dans cette fiction. J'essaie aussi de rester le plus près possible de l'oeuvre originale de Rowling. Si vous trouvez une incongruité, ne vous gènez pas!

REMERCIEMENTS: Merci à Sosso (qui n'écrit pas encore sur ce site), pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et m'avoir donné le courage de la publier!

* * *

« _Combattre le mal par le bien est honorable, lui résister par le mal est funeste._ » - Mahomet

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Ils avaient toujours été ennemis et malgré tout ce que Dumbledore pouvait m'avoir répété encore et encore, je n'étais toujours pas convaincue de la réussite de son plan. Mais avais-je seulement le choix? La réponse était non. Nous étions en train de perdre la guerre et, avec raison selon toute logique, le directeur de Poudlard croyait que la seule façon d'y changer était d'influencer le passé. Car lorsque le futur paraît plus sombre que tout ce que vous pouviez imaginer, on se tourne immanquablement vers le passé. Le seul problème à l'horizon semblait être le danger du plan de l'Ordre, ou de ce qu'il restait de cette organisation contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En effet, ses dernières années, on avait malheureusement pu comptabiliser de nombreuses morts au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix, au profit des Mangemorts. Lupin, Tonks, Georges, Kingsley et Neville n'étaient plus là, Luna était dans le coma depuis plusieurs semaines... et puis Ron. _Mon_ Ron. Mort. Ce fut moi qui le découvris, après une énième attaque de Mangemorts... couvert de sang... je me souviendrai toujours de l'odeur de la mort qui me fit vomir ce jour-là.

Cela faisait cinq mois maintenant que mon amour avait péri. Dumbledore savait d'ailleurs sûrement qu'au fond de moi, c'était par pur égoïsme que j'avais accepté cette mission. J'allais pouvoir le revoir. J'avais tellement tout perdu au cours des dernières années, que l'espoir m'avait quitté à son tour. Je croyais être réaliste en disant que nous étions perdus et je me désolais de la naïveté de Dumbledore, McGonagall et tous les autres. Ils avaient tellement confiance en moi et en ma réussite. Ils croyaient tellement pouvoir finalement gagner la guerre et ramener la paix au monde sorcier, que je m'étais sentie obligée d'accepter cette mission que je considérais vaine. Et puis, revoir Ron allait sûrement me briser le cœur. Le voir respirer, rire. En ce temps-là, nous étions tellement heureux et presque insouciants. J'allais nous contempler vivre notre dernière année de répit, notre septième année de scolarité à Poudlard.

L'idée de Dumbledore paraissait simple. J'allais retourner huit ans en arrière, à l'aide d'un Retourneur de temps. Avec du Polynectar, j'allais changer mon apparence pour me faire passer aux yeux de tous pour la nouvelle assistante de Charles Levis, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. Toute cette mascarade dans le but ultime de gagner la confiance de Drago Malefoy, pour le rallier à notre cause. Parce que le fameux plan de l'Ordre était Malefoy. Cela démontrait bien la détresse et le peu d'espoir que nous avions.

Dans cette guerre, la famille Malefoy était un point tournant. Grâce à elle, Voldemort avait un toit, de l'argent et une couverture au Ministère de la Magie assurée. Si on ralliait le plus jeune avec nous, nous avions de un, des informations que même Rogue ne pouvait pas nous apporter et de deux, la certitude de ralentir les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette mission semblait impossible et même si je réussissais à rallier Malefoy à notre cause, personne ne pouvait prédire les conséquences réelles de cette alliance sur l'issu de la guerre. C'était une mission dangereuse, mais je le ferais pour Ron et tous les autres qui sont morts pour nous, et donc pour rien.

J'avais donc une mission dangereuse sur le dos. Dangereuse à cause des conséquences imprévisibles qu'elle aurait sur moi. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a des dangers liés au voyage dans le temps, mais quelqu'un les mesurent-ils vraiment? Harry ne comprenait certainement pas leur ampleur, vu qu'il avait accepté que ce soit moi, plutôt que lui, qui hérite de cette tâche. Ce qui faisait peur c'était que Dumbledore _devait _les connaître, mais était assez désespéré pour s'y laisser risquer. Étant ce que je suis, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de faire mes propres recherches sur la question.

Car je ne ferais pas que _voyager_ dans le temps, je le _modifierais_. À faire avec précautions... Chacun des gestes que je ferais changerait la vie des personnes qui les subiraient. J'entrerais en contact avec des gens qui n'auraient jamais dû me voir, me parler à ce moment-là de leur vie. Bon, le but de la mission était justement de modifier le futur, mais les incidences sur MOI seraient les pires... J'avais déjà voyagé dans le temps, en 3e année. Mais cela avait été assez court pour qu'on puisse revenir à temps, de nos propres moyens. Cette fois-ci, cependant, je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre les huit ans avant de reprendre ma vraie vie! Le plan se compliquait alors, devenant beaucoup plus dangereux. Ce que j'allais faire, après avoir convaincu Malefoy de renier tout ce qu'il ait jamais cru pour nous sauver la vie, c'était de prendre le Retourneur de temps et d'avancer le temps pour revenir au même endroit, au même moment qu'à mon départ dans le passé. J'entendais déjà la sonnerie d'alarme dans ma tête : « Danger, danger! ». Ce genre d'expédition n'avait jamais été réussi. Mais il avait déjà échoué. Des gens étaient allés jusqu'à se rendre fous. En effet, il était impossible de prédire ce qui se déroulerait durant les huit années qui me manqueraient.

Mais je m'en foutais. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans un monde où Ron n'était plus, alors il fallait au moins que j'essaie.

- Je suis prête, dis-je gravement à l'assemblée de l'Ordre qui se tenait devant moi.

- Hermione, dit solennellement Albus, cette mission sera celle qui pourrait tous nous sauver. Au nom de tous, je te remercie.

- Ça va bien aller, dis-je sans vraiment le croire. De toute façon, je reviens bientôt, non?!

C'était pour la blague, mais les pleurs de Molly Weasley redoublèrent d'ardeur. Super, mon humour ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, je le savais, mais c'était _moi_ qui devrais mourir de peur, pas vrai?

Dumbledore, McGonagall et moi avions fait de nombreuses recherches et nous avions l'hypothèse que pour eux, aucun temps ne passerait entre mon départ et mon retour. En effet, même si toute possibilité de prédiction pouvait être écartée, nous avions pu conclure que puisque le plan initial était que je revienne au même endroit, au même moment, il était logique que dès qu'ils me verraient disparaitre, ils me verraient réapparaitre... Si les choses se passaient bien, évidemment. Ce qui durerait quelques mois pour moi ne passerait qu 'en quelques secondes pour eux. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'était moi. Vraisemblablement, les huit dernières années de ma vie se passeraient différemment suite à mon intervention dans le passé.

En un mot: imprévisible.

En deux mots: Au Secours!

- Donnez-moi le Retourneur avant que je change d'avis, proclamais-je plus sérieusement.

- Un instant Granger, avança Rogue.

Ce serait lui mon "agent de liaison" dans le passé. J'aurais besoin d'énormément de Polynectar durant ma mission et je devrais me fier à Rogue pour m'en fournir, car il était le seul à Poudlard qui avait les moyens de se procurer tous les ingrédients nécessaires en très grande quantité. Le plus dur, avions-nous conclu, ce serait de le convaincre que j'étais bien Hermione Granger et que je venais réellement du futur.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demandais-je.

- Quand vous allez tenter de me convaincre que tout ceci est réel, dites-moi ceci: hier, le noir s'est tinté de rouge et tu te noyais dans le bleu. Dans les mêmes mots, ex-ac-te-ment. Si vous vous trompez, vous n'aurez plus de chance de me convaincre.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt, m'insultais-je?

Nous avions eu des dizaines de réunions, Dumbledore, Rogue et moi. Nous avions parlé de toutes les stratégies possibles et jamais il n'avait cru bon de nous informer de celle-là! Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire des efforts lorsque je serais dans le passé pour mieux m'entendre avec Severus, puisqu'il serait le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Mais cela faisait huit ans que nous nous côtoyions que je n'avais jamais pu mettre de côté les années de douleur qu'il m'avait fait vivre à Poudlard.

- Je voulais vous donner le moins de temps possible pour y penser. Maintenant, partez, répondit-il d'un regard mauvais.

- J'hochai la tête et pris solennellement le Retourneur de temps qu'Albus me tendait en souriant.

- À tout de suite, me dit-il d'un air malicieux et plein d'espoir.

Sans rien dire, je commençai à tourner le petit sablier. Le monde tourbillonnait tout autour de moi. En quelques secondes, les membres de l'Ordre qui assistaient à mon départ disparurent. Quand le monde cessa de tanguer, j'étais toujours dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, mais ses deux actuels occupants sursautèrent à mon arrivée.


	2. Chapter 2

**JE N'AI PAS TERMINÉ MON HISTOIRE. J'AI ÉNORMÉMENT TRAVAILLÉ SUR L'INTRIGUE ET J'EN SUIS À LA RÉDACTION DU CHAPITRE 5. JE CHERCHE SIMPLEMENT ENCORE UN PEU D'APPUIE DE LA PART DES LECTEURS POUR ME DONNER UN BOOST D'ÉCRITURE. NE VOUS ATTENDEZ PAS À UNE NOUVELLE UPDATE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE!**

**Bon. Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous remercier de votre énorme patience. Merci aussi aux 5 personnes m'ayant mis dans leur Story Alert, cela signifie que vous montrez de l'intérêt pour mon travail et me touche beaucoup. Ceci dit je dois également remercier les reviewers. Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup, mais je ne m'attendais pas à plus pour un si petit chapitre. D'ailleurs je vous informe que je ne fais pas de RAR en début ou fin de chapitre (je trouve ça lourd), mais que je préfère plutôt répondre personnellement à toute les reviews. Comme quelques questions intéressantes ont été soulevées au dernier chapitre, je vais vous faire part des réponses :**

**1) Le dernier chapitre était court et celui-là aussi. Le prochain chapitre en fait le double, par contre! Il faut s'attendre à des longueurs comme le troisième chapitre, avec parfois des exceptions.**

**2) Oui, le point de vue sera toujours celui d'Hermione, sauf qu'elle est en mission, alors lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec Harry et/ou Drago, elle doit les observer pour savoir comment cela avance. Alors oui, à partir du chapitre 4, même si c'est Hermione la narratrice, les deux personnages principaux seront bien Harry et Drago.**

**3) On m'a dit qu'il aurait été bien de voir HP ou DM dans l'introduction pour voir la vision que j'en avais. Vous ne les verrez pas tout de suite. Mais dans ce chapitre, vous verrez que j'essaie au mieux de garder les personnages et leur caractère conforme à ceux de JK Rowling. Sauf Hermione, que je peux plus manipuler, car elle est 8 ans plus vieille et donc a plus évolué.**

**Voilà j'arrête de parler :p ! J'espère que vous apprécierez **

« _Combattre le mal par le bien est honorable, lui résister par le mal est funeste._ » - Mahomet

Quand le monde cessa de tanguer, j'étais toujours dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, mais ses deux actuels occupants sursautèrent à mon arrivée. Albus et Severus me fixèrent, surpris, mais le plus vieux repris rapidement contenance.

- Ah, miss Granger! Comment va le futur?

- Vous parlez comme si vous attendiez mon arrivée! Me surpris-je, car Dumbledore ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'attendrait dans le passé.

- Nous n'attendions pas votre visite, Granger, susurra mon ancien professeur, mais même un aveugle aurait pu conclure que vous êtes _vous_, environ dix ans plus tard.

- Huit, en fait, me vexais-je.

- Et que se passera-t-il dans huit ans pour justifier votre présence ici? Demanda curieusement Albus.

- C'est vous-même qui m'avez envoyé ici. Je ne peux vous dire pourquoi, ni vous dire pour combien de temps, mais je devrai être l'assistante de Levis. Le professeur Rogue me fournira du Polynectar pour masquer mon identité. Je devrai donc avoir un appartement dans les cachots et il faudra trouver une raison pour cela, car le professeur Levis se loge vraiment à l'autre bout du château.

- Vrai, confirma Albus. Je comprends. J'imagine que ce n'est pas un hasard que nous ayons justement des appartements de libres aux cachots…

- Effectivement, le moment de mon arrivée a été choisi soigneusement, répondis-je.

- Bien, alors Severus, ne perdons pas de temps. Amenez miss Granger visiter ses appartements, je préviendrai Charles de votre arrivée.

- Tenez, vos instructions, Albus, dis-je en lui tendant un parchemin que lui-même m'avait remis… dans le futur. Il y a là-dessus toute l'histoire que nous avons inventée à mon sujet. Tout ce qui manque, c'est la raison de ma présence dans les cachots. Nous avons cru qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de l'expliquer tant que personne ne poserait de question.

- Au fait, informez Severus de votre couverture en chemin.

- C'était mon intention.

Je lui souri, inspirée par son insouciance et sa méconnaissance du futur. Severus me montra la porte, signe de notre départ imminent. Décidemment, il n'avait pas changé. Le Maître des potions que j'avais devant moi était le même que celui de mon présent. Froid, distant et seul.

Une fois sortis du bureau de Dumbledore, Severus me regarda d'un air méchant.

- Je sais avoir dit que vous vous ressemblez énormément, mais ça ne prouve en rien votre véritable identité, lança-t-il. Albus peut avoir une confiance aveugle en vous, mais ça n'est pas mon cas. Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas une espionne de l'autre camp.

Nous nous étions mis en route dans les couloirs et je regardais avec nostalgie ce qui m'entourait. L'école avait grandement changé en huit ans, sans que je m'en rendre réellement compte. On aurait dit que, de retour dans le passé, il y avait plus de lumière qui éclairait mon chemin. Le bruit de nos pas ne donnait pas l'impression d'être lugubre et je n'avais pas peur de me faire attaquer à tout moment.

Sauf que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Nous l'avions découvert, le château de Poudlard n'était pas inatteignable. Allez voir la tour des Serdaigles, vous comprendrez. Il n'en reste plus rien, dans mon temps.

L'agent double me regardait et commençait visiblement à s'impatienter.

- Hier, le noir s'est teinté de rouge et tu te noyais dans le bleu.

J'avais dit cela de façon détachée, alors qu'en fait je mourrais d'envie de savoir la signification de ce message codé. Pour ne pas me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, m'avait-il dit…

Mon « guide » s'était arrêté sec, l'air abasourdi. Puis légèrement triste. Puis fâché. Non, frustré. Très, très frustré. _Oups_.

- Qu'avez-vous dit? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, menaçante.

- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous le dire. Mot pour mot. Sinon je n'aurais plus de chance pour vous convaincre que je suis bel et bien moi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que cette phrase signifie, ne vous –

- Alors n'essayez pas de le trouver et suivez-moi, Granger, me coupa-t-il.

Ne vous méprenez pas, il était aussi susceptible dans mon temps. La même personne. Regrettable, mais vrai.

En silence, nous nous remîment en marche, avec pour seul bruit de fond celui de nos pas. Le château était en effet plus tranquille que ce que je n'avais jamais connu. Rien de plus normal étant donné que l'année scolaire ne commençait que dans quelques jours.

Nous étions rendus tout près des cachots, quand des pas pressés se firent entendre. Un son rauque de respiration haletante me parvint. Je sentis alors mon cœur battre plus vite et je m'arrêtai, sur mes gardes. Surpris, Severus me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Mais les pas s'approchaient rapidement, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Paniquant, je pris mon aîné par le bras et le tirai pour nous cacher dans l'ombre d'une statue représentant un serpent plantant ses crocs gigantesques dans le corps frêle d'un enfant. Faisant fis de l'horrible image, je nous plaquai contre le mur.

- Miss Granger, que faites-vous? Se fâcha le professeur de Potions.

- Chut, m'alarmai-je!

Je le tenais fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger et j'avais tous mes sens à l'affût. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette en train de courir en claudiquant apparut dans mon champ de vision et je sortis ma baguette de ma robe.

- Cessez vos stupidités, Granger! Dit le responsable des Serpentards en essayant de se défaire de mon emprise.

Mais je m'étais énormément entraînée et avais beaucoup d'expérience, alors malgré ma petite taille, je réussi tant bien que mal à le maîtriser en appuyant mon corps sur le sien, l'emprisonnant comme du jambon dans un sandwich, entre le mur et moi.

Le coureur passa à notre niveau sans nous voir et je reconnu Rusard, courant après miss Teigne, son horrible et vieux chat.

- Vous êtes ridicule, lâchez-moi, murmura froidement Severus.

Tremblante, encore sous la tension et l'adrénaline, je m'écartai de l'homme en titubant, puis je m'effondrai par terre.

- Par Merlin Granger, d'où vient cette pénible mise en scène? Soupira le professeur en m'aidant à me relever.

- Vous n'êtes pas assez sur vos gardes, vous ne vous ressemblez pas. Ce n'est pas sûr d'être ici. Hâtons-nous d'atteindre mes appartements.

J'avais de la difficulté à raisonner, car mon corps était encore en alerte.

- Vous divaguez, s'étonna Severus. Vous êtes complètement folle.

- Voilà, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup plus, maintenant, dis-je avec un léger sourire en coin.

Alors que je me dégageai de lui, capable de tenir debout seule, mon interlocuteur me regardait, incrédule sur ma santé mentale, j'imagine.

- Je sais, répondis-je à son silence, mon humour a évolué pour devenir complètement nul, avec le temps. Écoutez, je ne me sens pas bien, amenez-moi à ma chambre qu'on en finisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune quadragénaire prononçait le mot de passe (_genèse_) de ce qui devait être mes appartements, puis nous y entrions tous les deux.

- Maintenant, vous me devez des explications sur votre petit numéro de tout à l'heure.

L'air sinistre, je lui donnai ce qu'il voulait.

- Le futur est sombre, Severus.

- Et en quoi cela justifie vos actes? Et je ne parle pas de votre soudaine familiarité…

- Désolée, l'habitude! M'expliquai-je. Nous sommes tous deux membres de l'Ordre, dans le futur, et comme j'ai décidé de me spécialiser dans la filiature, vous avez été une sorte de mentor. Mais j'ai peur d'en dire trop. Disons que nous avons décidé d'être un minimum poli l'un envers l'autre. Pour tout à l'heure, disons simplement que Poudlard n'est pas aussi sûr qu'on le croyait jadis. J'ai vécu dans un monde de peur. Dans un monde où la confiance aveugle n'est pas permise si l'on souhaite rester en vie.

- Insinuez-vous que nous perdons cette guerre?

- Je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Comprenez la nécessité de garder le silence sur votre – notre – futur.

- J'imagine, de toute façon, que vous êtes ici pour en changer.

- Je ne puis vous en dire plus, répondis-je sèchement. Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur l'histoire que l'on va servir aux autres.

- Je n'aime pas du tout votre attitude, Granger.

Évidemment. Tout était à refaire. Dans mon présent, Severus et moi étions arrivés à une sorte de trêve, mais dans le passé… Il me voyait toujours comme la petite étudiante à protéger.

- Ça ne marchera pas, « professeur », osai-je. Vous devez m'aider. Vous allez devoir travailler avec moi _tous les jours_. Et je ne sais pas du tout quand vous allez être débarrassé de moi. Je ne suis plus votre élève, vous n'êtes plus mon professeur. Nous sommes collègues et je n'exagère pas en disant que l'avenir dépend de notre bonne entente.

Il y eu un long silence, durant lequel le visage du Serpentard n'exprimait aucune émotion.

- Bonne nuit Granger.

Il se leva.

- Écoutez, je –

- J'ai dit bonne nuit, me coupa-t-il.

Il se retourna et sorti par une porte discrète, qui semblait donner sur d'autres appartements. Génial, en une après-midi il m'avait coupé la parole deux fois. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu. Et j'avais prévu un très haut niveau de difficulté…


	3. Chapter 3

3

**N'ayez pas d'espoir, je ne poste pas ce chapitre car je suis avancée. Je poste ce chapitre pour fêter la sortie du 7****e**** film d'Harry Potter en salle au Québec, dans 2 heures. Je capote ben raide : je vais le voir dans près de 23 heures! J'aime ce chapitre, non pas parce qu'il est très intéressant – il n'y a aucune action... mais plutôt parce qu'il va vous aider à comprendre ma Hermione. Je suis toujours à l'écriture du chapitre cinq, mais je prévois vous envoyer le chapitre quatre comme cadeau de Noël, parce que dans trois semaines, je vais tomber en vacances et je vais pouvoir concentrer sur mon écriture. Vos commentaires et critiques constructifs sont mon carburant! En passant, j'ai réalisé plus tôt cette semaine que j'ai très souvent écrit des histoires où le narrateur n'était pas le personnage principal et parlais à la première personne. En effet, ma première fiction, écrite quand j'avais onze ou douze ans, était racontée par la fille d'Hermione et de Drago Malefoy. J'ai aussi écrit une nouvelle, qui s'appelle "Toute fin est un commencement" si vous êtes intéressés, qui était racontée par un fantôme de Poudlard. Il faut croire que j'aime cette façon de faire...**

« _Combattre le mal par le bien est honorable, lui résister par le mal est funeste._ » - Mahomet

Il se retourna et sorti par une porte discrète, qui semblait donner sur d'autres appartements. Génial, en une après-midi il m'avait coupé la parole deux fois. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu. Et j'avais prévu un très haut niveau de difficulté…

Puisque j'étais seule et que malgré ce qu'avait dit Severus, il était à peine 21h00 et donc beaucoup trop tôt pour se coucher, je décidai d'explorer mes appartements. La pièce principale, celle sur laquelle donnait l'entrée, était un salon. Sur ma gauche, un divan reposait devant une cheminée et une table à café les séparait. Sur ma droite, une grande bibliothèque, pleine à craquer de livres que je découvrirais plus tard, était éclairée par deux lanternes au mur. La pièce était petite, ce qui lui donnait, avec les tons de bruns des meubles, un air chaleureux. Devant moi se dressait une porte en bois, que j'ouvris.

Elle donnait sur ce qui allait être ma chambre pour les prochains je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-temps. Un lit « queen » dominait la pièce, petite elle aussi, et la couleur mauve des draps me surpris. Moi qui m'attendais à avoir mal aux yeux de rouge et or trouvais agréable cette atmosphère plus neutre. Sinon, une table de chevet se tenait à droite du lit et on y retrouvait un cadre. Intriguée, je m'approchai de l'objet.

C'était une photo d'Harry, de Ron et de moi-même, lorsque nous étions en sixième année. Je m'en souvenais, car c'était Ginny qui l'avait prise lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'était la journée où, pendant que Ginny avait tiré Harry à l'écart pour l'amener dans un quelconque magasin de Quidditch, Ron m'avait pris le bras et nous avions marché. Cette longue promenade s'était terminée sur notre premier baiser. Comment cette photo s'était-elle rendue là?

Souriant à ce souvenir inoubliable, j'embrassé le Ron de la photo. L'Hermione du cadre sembla s'insurger et fit mine de bouder Ron, alors qu'Harry éclata d'un rire contagieux. Ils rirent tous les trois pendant qu'une larme coula sur ma joue alors que je réalisai encore plus pleinement ce que nous avions perdu. Je reposai lentement le cadre à sa place et me couchai sur le lit, sans me déshabiller ni défaire les couvertures.

Severus avait peut-être bien raison, il était l'heure de dormir. Je me sentais lasse et vide. Et un liquide salé mouillait mes lèvres. Je m'endormi en pleurant et rêvai à Ron, du temps où nous avions encore le droit d'être heureux.

. : . . : .

Lorsque je me réveillai, je cru d'abord qu'il faisait encore nuit. Puis, je me rappelai que je séjournais dans les cachots, où il n'y avait pas de fenêtre pour m'indiquer naturellement le temps. Sortant ma baguette de ma poche, j'allumai magiquement les bougies et les lanternes murales de mes appartements. Déposant ma baguette sur la table de chevet, juste à côté du cadre que je m'efforçai de ne pas regarder, je vérifiai l'heure à ma montre. Il était près de 10h00. J'avais dormi environ douze heures! Toujours dans la brume du sommeil, je me levai et cherchai la salle de bain. Il y avait une deuxième porte en bois dans ma chambre et sans surprise, elle donnait sur la pièce que je cherchais.

La salle de bain était spacieuse, la plus grande pièce de l'appartement. Dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait voir un bain, grand et profond, et dans le coin adjacent une douche était formée de trois pans de mur de céramique. Elle n'avait pas de porte, et le pommeau de douche était suspendu au plafond. Une douche pluie. Wow. Le grand luxe! La toilette était surplombée d'un long miroir. Toute la salle de bain semblait neuve, et dans un monde moldu, elle aurait coûté des milliers à ses propriétaires. Le tout détonnait avec le reste de mes appartements.

Je repérai les serviettes de bain dans une armoire à côté de la toilette, en pris une de couleur sable et l'accrochai près le la douche. Soupirant, je me déshabillai et allai sous le pommeau. Celui-ci semblait visiblement sous l'effet d'un sort, puisque de l'eau en sorti sans attendre et déjà à la température parfaite. Je me lavai les cheveux et le corps avec mes propres effets personnels, qui étaient sur une petite tablette dans la douche. Tout comme la photo dans le cadre, la présence de ses éléments de ma vie privée me perturbait. Mais d'où venaient-ils? J'étais venue du futur sans aucun effet personnel sauf les vêtements que j'avais sur le dos. Nous avions pris en compte que Poudlard pourrait me fournir des robes adéquates à mon nouveau statut d'assistante, et que je pourrais toujours aller à Pré-au-Lard m'acheter le reste des effets manquants. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas été surprise de trouver déjà ces effets dans mes appartements, mais qui aurait pu savoir quelle marque exacte de gel pour le corps j'utilisais? De même pour le shampoing? Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences.

Sentant revenir une crise de paranoïa, je m'efforçai au calme en sortant de la douche, dont le jet d'eau semblable à une légère pluie cessa de lui-même, et m'enveloppai de la serviette qui pendait au crochet adjacent à la douche. Serrant avec force la serviette autour de moi, je pratiquai quelques exercices de respiration, m'aidant à ne pas céder à la panique. J'étais à Poudlard. Il n'était pas étonnant du tout que le château ait fait… « apparaître » certains de mes effets personnels rassurants. Je ne craignais rien, j'étais huit ans dans le passé, et le Lord noir n'avait pas encore eu l'idée de tester les défenses de l'école de sorcellerie écossaise. _Tout allait bien_.

C'était l'ironie de siècle.

Toujours en serrant le tissu mouillé autour de mon corps, je retournai à ma chambre et vis une penderie que je n'avais pas remarquée la veille. Je l'ouvrai et découvrit comme prévu des robes de sorcier à ma taille. J'en pris une et l'enfilai, non sans avoir mis mes sous-vêtements de la veille. Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, il ne semblait pas y avoir de sous-vêtements venus du futur dans la penderie. En fait, il n'y en avait pas du tout. Soulagée de trouver une normalité en ce lieu mystérieux qu'était Poudlard, je me promis d'aller au village la journée même, pour faire mes achats.

Je retournai à la salle de bain et me lavai les dents avec une brosse à dents et de la pâte qui reposaient sagement sur le rebord du lavabo. Je fouillai pour une brosse à cheveux et en trouvai une, que j'utilisai pour dompter cette tignasse que j'avais encore même à vingt-cinq ans. Décidant de laisser mes cheveux sécher naturellement et cédant à la faim, puisque je n'avais pas dîné à mon arrivée, ni petit-déjeuné ce matin, je sorti de mes appartements en récupérant ma baguette sur ma table de nuit. Reconnaissant le chemin emprunté la veille, je trouvai rapidement la Grande Salle. Si j'en croyais ma montre, l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée et les repas sur la seule table de la salle semblaient effectivement plus appropriés au déjeuner.

Le professeur Dumbledore était attablé et Minerva McGonagall mangeait à ses côtés. Avant de me faire repérer, je m'éloignai de la Grande Salle.

Stupide, stupide, stupide! Je n'avais pas pris de Polynectar et personne de devait être au courant de ma présence sauf le directeur et le Maître des potions! Me maudissant, je fis demi-tour pour retournai aux cachots. Pourtant un corps étranger m'empêcha de faire mon chemin.

- Que –

- Granger, chuchota une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Severus. Notre avenir est entre de bien mauvaise main si lors de votre premier jour vous oubliez que vous ne devez pas vous montrer sous votre réelle apparence.

Ravalant l'humiliation de ma situation, je me forçai au calme.

- Voyez-vous, _Severus_ (je mis l'accent sur le prénom), je vous cherchais justement pour vous demander de me mener à votre réserve de Polynectar, mentis-je.

- Et vous n'avez pas essayez de me joindre à mes appartements qui sont adjacents aux vôtres? S'amusa mon interlocuteur.

- Et bien peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas parti hier en plein milieu d'une réunion importante pour ma mission ici, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous chercher inutilement, me fâchai-je.

Non mais! Comprenant qu'il avait peut-être des tords dans l'histoire, il se retourna sans rien dire et parti en direction des cachots. Je le suivi, reconnaissant ses manières puisqu'elles étaient identiques à celles du futur : prévisibles.

Faisant plus attention à ne pas être vue, bien qu'il n'y ait personne avant le début de l'année scolaire qui rode dans les cachots, je suivi Severus jusqu'à ses appartements. Je savais grâce à mon passé (ou futur? Je ne savais plus), que ceux-ci menaient directement au laboratoire personnel du professeur. Cependant, je n'étais jamais passée par là, me contentant toujours de la porte donnant sur sa salle de classe. Une curiosité malsaine s'empara de moi : à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le repère du « monstre » des cachots?

La réponse fut bien décevante : sombre, froid, sans vie. D'ailleurs, son locataire ne s'y attarda pas plus que nécessaire. Il traversa vite le salon qui ressemblait drôlement au mien sinon que sa disposition était inversée, pour arriver devant une porte noire, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort. Enfin, quelque chose de rassurant m'apparu : le laboratoire de potions de Poudlard, que j'avais eu l'occasion de visiter à plusieurs reprises pour certaines missions spécifiques de l'Ordre. Tout comme Severus, celui-ci était en tout point identique à son homologue huit ans plus tard.

Quelques potions semblaient en cours de réalisation, des volutes de fumé en émanant. Une gigantesque armoire aux portes fermées à clé renfermait, je le savais, des centaines de fioles de différentes potions, dans l'unique but d'être prêt pour toutes les situations. La majorité des potions fabriquées ici servaient à l'Ordre, une autre quantité était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le reste étant des expériences, des potions pour l'infirmerie de l'école ou ce que j'imaginais être des potions personnelles à Severus.

Celui-ci sorti la petite clé d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier et ouvrit les portes de l'armoire.

- Nous gardons toujours en réserve des cheveux de quelques moldus aléatoirement sélectionnés, on prendra quelqu'un qui a à peu près votre morphologie. Je me chargerai de reproduire magiquement l'ADN de la donneuse, pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin de rendre chauve la pauvre moldue à qui vous emprunterai le corps. Alors voyons voir...

- Si les numéros n'ont pas changé, c'est la 27 que je prends d'habitude, dis-je pour lui éviter de chercher.

Il parut surpris, mais ne pipa mot et me tendis la fiole en énumérant les caractéristiques biologiques de la moldue à qui le cheveu appartenait, caractéristiques que je connaissais bien.

- Environ votre taille, c'est-à-dire 1m70, yeux bleus pâles, cheveux blonds qui ne frisent pas une miette comparé à vous, visage légèrement plus carré, mais somme toute une morphologie semblable, conclut-il.

- Exactement. Je dois en prendre à toutes les heures, considérons que je pourrais être amenée à circuler dans les couloirs entre 8h00 et 22h00, cela fait quatorze heures où je dois avoir l'apparence du numéro 27, ce qui fait, évidemment, quatorze fioles par jour… Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour faire une quantité aussi énorme de Polynectar. Et nous aurions intérêt à nous y mettre aujourd'hui si nous ne voulons pas épuiser votre réserve avant la fin du mois que cela nous prendra avant d'avoir achevé le premier lot de potion…

- Vous rendez-vous compte de l'énormité de la tâche que vous me demander? Sembla se fâcher Severus.

- Laquelle? M'amusai-je. Travailler en coopération avec moi ou confectionner une quantité faramineuse d'une potion dont le temps de fabrication est un mois?

- Faire votre insolente avec moi ne marchera pas, Granger. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir si vous avez passé les huit dernières – ou prochaines, selon le point de vue – années à travailler pour la même organisation que moi. Quatorze doses de Polynectar en une seule journée!

- Croupton Jr. s'en est bien servi pour se faire passer pour Fol Œil en 1994*, lors de ma quatrième année! Il devait prendre autant de doses. Et puis ce n'est pas du tout la première fois que l'Ordre s'en sert à des fins de filature. C'est un moyen fiable de me faire ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Voyant que j'avais raison, il n'ajouta rien. Sans admettre qu'il était en tord, comme si c'était surprenant. J'ai déjà dit, prévisible?

- Parfait. Donc, tant qu'à être ici, pourquoi ne pas se concentrer sur ma nouvelle identité, vous tenir au courant?

- Faisons ça rapidement, dit-il en me donnant treize autres fioles de Polynectar. En même temps, je vais « cloner » l'ADN numéro 27, ça nous ferait ça de fait.

- Bien. Donc, mon nom : Mia Hains, je suis allemande et j'ai été amenée à travailler ici à cause de ma spécialité en DCFM, qui est utile à Poudlard lorsqu'on soupçonne le début imminent d'une guerre. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et suis l'équivalent d'une aurore en Allemagne. Ma couverture là-bas est déjà organisée, Mia existe réellement et me laisse prendre son identité depuis de nombreuses années, ils ont une sorte d'Ordre du Phoenix en Allemagne depuis la tragédie de 1945. Il est impossible qu'on découvre que je ne suis pas celle que je prétendrai être. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer la façon exacte que je vais utiliser pour mettre mon plan en marche, car elle vous donnerait beaucoup trop d'indices sur le but ultime de ma mission ici, ce qui compromettrait sa réussite.

- Granger, j'exerçais ce métier bien avant -

- "Votre misérable naissance", oui, je sais, vous vous répétez sans le savoir, _professeur_.

- Votre insolence n'a définitivement pas changé avec l'âge. Désolant. Vous étiez un espoir pour le monde magique.

Je ris un peu, après tout, je savais que c'était sa façon de faire de l'humour. Pendant que le sorcier s'affairait à copier l'ADN du numéro 27, je restai silencieuse, mémorisant le moindre de ses gestes, comme je le faisais à chaque fois. Cette tâche était si complexe, que je n'avais jamais réussi à l'effectuer moi-même. Alors, à chaque fois que Severus reproduisait de l'ADN pour l'Ordre, je demandais d'y assister, dans l'espoir de pouvoir y parvenir seule. Je doutais un peu de pouvoir y parvenir, par contre. Pour le sorcier en face de moi, cela semblait si naturel... Décidemment, les Potions sont un art qui demande un don.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il alla chercher sa réserve de Polynectar. Il en avait une quantité phénoménale, en cas d'urgence pour l'Ordre, j'en avais pour au moins une semaine, et je savais que Severus en préparait un peu chaque jour. Ainsi, nous n'arriverions pas au bout de notre réserve avant que les plus anciennes préparations du Maître des Potions de Poudlard ne soient prêtes. Parfait.

- Bien, alors je suppose que vous n'avez aucune objection à ce que je parte maintenant pour Pré-Au-Lard, avec ma nouvelle apparence, bien sûr? Demandais-je au professeur qui avait fait de mon enfance, un enfer.

- Aucunement. Plus vite vous partez d'ici et plus vite je pourrai me remettre à respirer.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas été vexée par votre réplique et m'en aller, dis-je, sourcils froncés.

Je pris quelques fioles de Polynectar et autant d'ADN du numéro 27, puis quittai son laboratoire lugubre. De retour dans mes appartements, j'allai à la salle de bain et bu la mixture au goût douteux. L'instant d'après, je sentais déjà les effets du Polynectar. Dans le miroir, je vis mon visage changer pour celui dont je commençais à m'habituer à cause de mes autres missions, mes cheveux pâlir pour devenir aussi blonds que ceux d'un Malefoy et mes yeux virer du brun au bleu. Ce qui était bien avec ce corps, c'est qu'à part le visage, il me ressemblait beaucoup, ce qui ne me demandait pas autant d'adaptation que d'autres corps le pourraient et qui me permettait de porter les mêmes vêtements.

Lorsque la transformation fut bien terminée, je m'assurai d'avoir avec moi mon portefeuille, ma baguette et quelques fioles de Polynectar mélangé avec l'ADN 27 et quittai mes appartements. Je ne croisai personne dans les couloirs pour me rendre jusqu'aux portes du château, pas étonnant puisqu'il était presqu'une heure de l'après-midi. Mon ventre commençait d'ailleurs à me faire souffrir le martyre, alors je décidai de profiter de ma sortie pour aller manger.

Dehors, l'air était chaud et le soleil, brillant, me faisant instantanément sourire. Le beau temps m'avait presque fait oublier les malheurs que je vivais. Secouant la tête, je me dis qu'il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas y penser et me dirigeai vers le petit village de Pré-Au-Lard.

Arrivée là-bas je me dirigeai illico vers le petit resaurant Corail, où l'on retrouve des petits-déjeuners et des déjeuners pour tous les goûts. Puisque c'était jour de semaine, très peu de sorciers s'y trouvaient, m'épargnant la rencontre de gens susceptibles de s'inquiéter de la présence d'une étrangère si près de Poudlard. Je pris une gigantesque crêpe aux fruits et l'avalai rapidement, satisfaisant enfin mon estomac vide depuis la veille. Je payai la note et me dirigeai vers Gaichiffon, le magasin de vêtements le plus potable des environs. Je m'achetai tout ce qu'il me fallait et retournai en direction du château.

*Je trouvais important d'inséré la date, car comme Hermione se « sent » en 2005, pour elle 1994, c'est vraiment loin! Et dans la vie, plus on parle d'un passé lointain, plus on a tendance à dater notre souvenir. Je précise, car vous trouverez souvent au cours de la fiction des dates mentionnées par Hermione ps : je tiens mes informations du Wiki Harry Potter, site SI utile!


	4. Chapter 4

**Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne année! Je reçois peu de commentaires de la part de mes lecteurs... Est-ce à dire que mon histoire est tellement bonne que vous n'avez rien à en redire? J'en doute fort... Sachez que je prends vraiment à cœur chacune de vos paroles et celles-ci aide à améliorer la qualité de mon histoire. Le chapitre suivant présente enfin l'arrivée des étudiants à Poudlard, et un aperçu de ce que nombreux d'entre vous attendaient : comment vais-je faire pour intégrer l'histoire d'Harry et Drago au premier plan alors que l'histoire est entièrement du point de vue d'Hermione?**

« _Combattre le mal par le bien est honorable, lui résister par le mal est funeste._ » — Mahomet

Je m'achetai tout ce qu'il me fallait et retournai en direction du château. On approchait 16 h, l'heure à laquelle je savais que tous les professeurs se rejoignaient pour discuter des cours, de l'école, des élèves, etc. Une sorte de réunion informelle avec tout le corps enseignant. Ils faisaient cela dans une salle près de la bibliothèque, au quatrième étage de Poudlard. Je m'y dirigeai, puisque je devais me faire connaître du corps professoral avant la rentrée et faire en sorte qu'ils aient confiance en moi.

Je pris l'air d'une nouvelle arrivée qui ne connait pas les lieux et j'entrai d'un pas hésitant dans cette sorte de salle des professeurs. Elle était grande et ne contenait qu'une seule table entourée de chaises à l'allure moelleuse. Minerva McGonagall y était, en grande discussion avec les professeurs Flitwick et Bibine. Lorsqu'ils me virent entrer, leur discussion s'arrêta brusquement.

- Vous devez être mademoiselle Hains? S'interrogea le professeur McGonagall. Albus nous a parlé de vous ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Votre voyage depuis l'Allemagne a dû être épuisant pour avoir dormi si longtemps! Je suis Minerva McGonagall, enseignante en Métamorphose et directrice des Griffondor. Voici Filius Flitwick, Sortilèges et directeur de Serdaigle, et Rolanda Bibine, Vol sur balai.

Ces deux derniers me firent un signe de tête et Flitwick m'offrit même un chaleureux sourire.

- Mia Hains, me présentai-je avec un accent allemand longuement pratiqué. J'étais un peu perdue et j'ai entendu des voix alors je me suis dit que je pourrais aller voir...

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Mademoiselle Hains, s'exclama le petit sorcier! Nous nous rencontrons ici presque tous les jours! Allez, venez, assoyez-vous.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et me retrouvai en face de McGonagall, aux côtés de Flitwick. Mes deux anciens professeurs préférés de l'époque. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la mort du directeur de Serdaigle, décédé en même temps que sa tour fut ravagée.

- Alors, commença Bibine, vous êtes allemande. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous amener ici?

- Je suis ce que vous appelez une « Aurore » là-bas. Je suis ici simplement parce que l'Allemagne voulait montrer au monde sorcier qu'ils ne laisseraient plus passer une dictature sorcière comme ils l'ont fait en 1939. Puisque le professeur Dumbledore avait besoin d'un assistant pour le professeur Lévis, on a pu faire une pierre, deux coups, si je puis dire.

- Serez-vous là pour toute l'année scolaire? Demanda le professeur de Sortilèges.

- Le directeur ne vous l'a pas dit, m'étonnai-je? Non, je ne suis là que pour former les sept meilleurs élèves de septième année au combat et lorsque je jugerai leur apprentissage terminé, je quitterai Poudlard pour réintégrer mes fonctions.

- Comment vous baserez-vous pour déterminer qui sont les meilleurs élèves? Vous ne les connaissez même pas, susurra une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- J'organiserai un concours lors de la première semaine de classe et les sept élèves les plus hauts classés feront partie du cours, simplement.

Le professeur Rogue prit place à l'extrémité la plus éloignée de la table en me lançant un regard méprisant. Nous n'avions pas oublié les dernières paroles que nous nous étions dites. Rancuniers, nous? Pas qu'un peu.

- Intéressant, réfléchit Minerva. Alors mes chers collègues, les paris sont ouverts, qui sont les meilleurs élèves en Défense contre les Forces du Mal?

En riant, les professeurs se mirent à parier sur les vainqueurs, alors que Severus et moi restions en silence, le regard dans le vide. Ils trouvaient cela amusant, ils pariaient. C'était un jeu, pour eux. Pauvres innocents. J'étais au moins vingt ans plus jeunes qu'eux, mais je comprenais mieux la gravité de la situation. Je me levai en sursaut.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmurai-je.

Sans attendre leur réponse, qui de toute façon de vain pas, je sortis de la salle. Je regardai ma montre, il était 16 h pile. Soupirant, je pris ma troisième dose de Polynectar de la journée pour éviter de reprendre ma forme d'origine et rangeai discrètement la fiole dans ma robe. C'est le moment que choisit Charles Lévis pour faire son apparition.

- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle, demanda-t-il, inquiet?

- Oui oui, lui répondis-je. J'imagine que mon voyage m'a mise plus mal en point que je ne le croyais. Je suis Mia Hains.

Je lui tendis la main, qu'il serra chaleureusement. Le professeur Charles Lévis ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Il était grand et paraissait assez musclé sous ses robes. Du premier coup d'œil, on voyait que c'était un homme de combat, le candidat idéal pour enseigner à de jeunes citoyens l'art de se défendre. Je le savais, puisqu'il m'avait enseigné huit ans plus tôt... Enfin. Cette année-là. Vous voyez où je veux en venir.

- Donc, ce sera vous mon assistante, c'est bien ça? Albus m'a parlé de vous et de notre collaboration de cette année. Il me fera un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions, on vous a dit où se trouvent mes appartements?

- Oui, merci beaucoup, j'aimerais que nous puissions nous voir avant le début des cours pour déterminer la façon dont notre partenariat s'exécutera. Disons demain, 14 h, à la Bibliothèque?

- Très bonne idée, après tout, la rentrée est dans deux jours. Merlin, le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, lui répondis-je doucement.

Sur ce, je le saluai et continuai ma promenade dans les couloirs de l'école alors qu'il entra dans la salle des professeurs.

Ah! Les couloirs de Poudlard. J'avais bien l'impression que ce sentiment nostalgique me suivrait tout au long de ma dangereuse mission. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être changées. Si seulement je réussissais à faire en sorte qu'Harry et Malefoy ne veuillent plus s'arracher la gorge à chaque fois qu'ils se voient... Mais comment faire? Comment faire en sorte de développer une sorte de complicité entre eux? Les mettre dans le même cours de défense avancé ne les aiderait pas, ou alors bien peu...

Sur ces sombres réflexions, j'atteignis les cachots. À mes appartements, je me permettais de ne pas toujours prendre mon Polynectar. Si quelqu'un demandait à entrer, j'aurais le temps de prendre ma dose avant que l'attente de ma réponse ne soit trop suspecte.

Alors à dix-sept heures, alors que je rédigeais un début de plan de cours à présenter à Lévis pour le lendemain, je repris avec soulagement mon apparence normale. Vers dix-neuf heures, la petite porte par laquelle s'était enfui Rogue lors de notre premier entretien s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le professeur à l'allure sombre.

- Severus, m'exclamai-je, complètement surprise?

- Que faites-vous avec cette apparence, Granger? Se fâcha Rogue, tout aussi surpris.

- Les gens normaux frappent avant d'entrer, répondis-je platoniquement.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur le divan et observa ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Évidemment, une élève _je sais tout_ doit absolument devenir une professeure beaucoup trop préparée.

- À quoi pouviez-vous vous attendre d'autre? Je suis en mission pour le futur, _Monsieur_ Severus, on ne rigole pas avec ça, plaisantais-je.

Le professeur se ferma à la suite de ma tentative d'humour. Probablement que le semblant de complicité que j'entretenais avec son lui futur l'étonnait. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas encore que lui et moi, huit ans plus tard, ce n'était que pique par-dessus pique et que notre relation n'était en fait qu'un accord entre deux parties, pour sauver le monde.

- Alors, la raison de votre visite, dis-je plus sérieusement?

- Laissez-moi vous aider, Granger. Je ne veux pas d'un monde où cette chose nous domine. Je ne veux pas d'un futur où on doit vous retourner ici comme seul espoir.

- Bon. Écoutez. Je suis désolée, professeur, vous en savez déjà trop. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, plus il y aura de personnes au courant de ma mission, plus cela la met en péril. Le fait même que vous sachiez qui je suis est dangereux. Partez maintenant, je ne peux pas risquer de vous dévoiler des informations sous vos multiples manipulations. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en contact fréquent avec Voldemort. Ceci est un autre risque que je ne peux pas prendre.

Silence du côté de l'autre partie. Severus pouvait m'insulter autant qu'il le voulait, il avait une tête de cochon réellement pire que la mienne. Comment allais-je me tirer de ce merdier? L'ignorer me sembla être un bon plan. Je continuai alors à planifier les séances d'entraînement spéciales, les sorts utiles, les techniques de défense, mais surtout, les techniques de combat. Une heure plus tard, l'immature professeur de Potions me regardait toujours faire.

- D'accord, vous gagnez. Je vous autorise à m'aider à planifier le plan de cours, mais si vous me parlez une seule fois de ma véritable mission, vous sortez.

Petit sourire de la part de l'adversaire, la victoire lui allait mal. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée – nous avions fait apparaître un diner directement dans mes appartements –, nous continuâmes d'organiser l'année scolaire. Comme je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester à cette époque, j'avais décidé de tout prévoir.

Lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, Severus quitta mes appartements et j'allai dormir. Le lendemain matin, je repris mon apparence allemande, me préparai et partit prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je discutai un peu avec les professeurs présents et lorsque j'eus fini, je partis me promener près du lac. Il faisait beau et chaud, alors je restai en place, assise dans l'herbe, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec le professeur Lévis arrive.

À la bibliothèque, il m'attendait. Je m'installai avec lui et lui fit part de mon plan de cours concocté la veille. Impressionné, le professeur n'y trouva rien à redire et me laissa aller après avoir discuté de notre organisation au sujet du concours qui aurait lui dans la prochaine semaine.

Pendant le reste de la journée, je flânai dans les couloirs de l'école et profitait du beau temps tirant sur sa fin. Je me sentais seule, et je l'étais. J'avais hâte que les élèves arrivent, hâte de transformer la haine d'Harry et Malefoy en amitié, hâte que ça fonctionne, hâte que tout ceci soit terminé. Je rêvais d'un monde sans guerre, sans malheur, sans morts, sans problèmes. J'étais naïve et je le savais. Mais quand on n'a plus rien, vaut mieux se faire des idées que de se faire à l'idée...

Sur cette note plus positive, je retournai à mes appartements pour y dormir, avec l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de productif de ma journée.

. : . : .

Au matin, je me permis de faire la grasse matinée, car c'étaient mes dernières heures de repos avant que les élèves, excités par la rentrée des classes, n'envahissent le château.

Je ne daignai me lever que lorsque j'entendis l'enfant du tableau donnant accès à mes appartements m'annoncer la visite du directeur de l'école.

- Un instant, criai-je en me levant rapidement!

Je m'habillai le plus vite possible, et après m'être lancé un petit sort servant à me nettoyer les dents, rafraîchir l'haleine et démêler mes cheveux – vive la magie, j'allai au petit salon et priai Albus d'entrer.

- Bonjour professeur, le saluai-je en souriant.

- Bon matin Hermione! Alors, vous êtes prête pour cet après-midi, se questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur un canapé?

Je l'imitai, puis pris la parole.

- Oui, bien sûre, le rassurai-je. Ma couverture est prête, mes plans de cours sont lus et révisés par les professeurs Rogue et Lévis et après tout, je connais Poudlard comme ma poche!

- Tant mieux, dit-il. Je suis venu vous informer de la façon dont j'allais vous présenter au banquet de ce soir. Ce ne sera rien d'extravagant, on ne voudrait pas trop attirer l'attention sur vous, alors je ne dirai que d'où vous venez et votre objectif ici. Je ne parlerai pas des cachots, inutile d'attirer l'attention outre mesure.

- Merci beaucoup professeur Dumbledore, c'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais de votre part.

L'autre me sourit malicieusement.

- Je vous ai aussi apporté les horaires des quatre maisons de toutes les années, puisque je ne savais pas de quoi vous avez réellement besoin. Cela pourrait être utile! Lança-t-il en me donnant lesdits parchemins.

- C'est bien aimable à vous!

Je les pris et les posai près de moi. À ma montre – je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de porter cet objet moldu sous mes robes de sorcier –, il était onze heures et quart. Je ne l'avouerais pas au directeur, mais je commençais à avoir une petite boule de stress qui me serrait la gorge. J'allais me retrouver devant toute la grande salle, devant Ron, devant _moi_, dans quelques heures à peine et j'essayais de sauver le monde. Je ne ressentais pas du tout de pression...

- Bien, je vais vous laisser regarder tout ça, il me reste quelques préparations à faire avant que les élèves n'arrivent.

- Merci encore, professeur, on se voit tout à l'heure!

Sur ce, il sortit, me laissant seule avec mon angoisse et la pile de parchemins à mes côtés. Sur le dessus se trouvait l'horaire des septièmes années de Griffondor, et le deuxième était l'horaire des septièmes années de Serpentard. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. C'était exactement de ceux-là que j'avais besoin. Le directeur m'avait-il découverte?

Il fallait me calmer. Cette information n'était même pas pertinente quant à ma mission. J'avais tellement peur de tout gâcher que je paranoïais.

En regardant les horaires, je vis que Harry et Drago avaient beaucoup de cours ensemble, ce qui allait m'être utile pour observer leurs relations. Leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était le mardi après-midi, mais mes cours spéciaux se donnaient trois fois par semaine, alors je les verrais les lundis, mercredi et vendredi, à raison de deux heures par jour. Le reste du temps, je les observerais à l'aide d'un sortilège que j'avais appris grâce à Albus Dumbledore, servant à transformer n'importe quelle surface plate en espèce de téléviseur, pour me permettre d'espionner les personnes voulues. Harry et Drago souriez, vous êtes filmés!

À midi, après avoir pris du Polynectar, j'allai à la grande salle, vide pour la dernière fois jusqu'à l'été prochain et m'assis à la table des professeurs. Ils étaient tous là, l'air excité par la rentrée et parlant ensemble des élèves. À mon arrivée, le professeur Chourave parlait avec véhémence de Neville.

- Il est si doué avec les plantes, quand il leur parle, elles connectent vraiment avec lui! S'enthousiasmait-elle.

- Celui que j'ai hâte de voir, moi, c'est Potter, semblait s'inquiéter le professeur McGonagall. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que les moldus qui lui servent de famille ont pu lui faire subir cet été!

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter, essayant de m'inclure un peu dans leur conversation, mais comme je n'étais pas censée connaître les élèves, j'essayais de parler le moins possible pour éviter de commettre une gaffe. Mon mutisme passa pour de la gêne, ce qui me convenait entièrement. J'appris au cours de la discussion que l'arrivée du train à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour 15 h, et un coup d'œil à ma montre m'informa que c'était dans un peu moins de deux heures. Comme chaque année, c'était Hagrid qui était chargé de conduire les premières années sur le lac et les Préfets-en-Chef s'occuperaient des autres lors du trajet en calèche. Si tout se passait bien — ce qui serait le cas, je le savais pour l'avoir déjà vécu —, les élèves seraient à Poudlard vers 16 h. Après s'être installés et avoir discuté longuement de leur été, les élèves se rendraient à la Grande Salle vers 19 h, où la Répartition et le discours annuel du directeur auraient lieu.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs quand j'entendis les premiers signes de l'arrivée des élèves : un bourdonnement de conversations et la résonance des pas de centaines de jeunes qui entraient au château. C'est à ce moment-là que le stress se manifesta telle une boule de bowling dans un champ de mines, faisant tout exploser sur son passage. Je regardai ma montre. Pas de retard au programme. Bien. Je me dirigeai au château; mon espionnage commençait tout de suite. Il restait deux heures avant le banquet et je voulais pouvoir observer Drago Malefoy. Pour bien faire mon travail, je devais comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de celui qui détenait la clé nécessaire à la survie du monde sorcier tel que connu.

À mes appartements, je m'assis confortablement sur un fauteuil de mon salon. Silencieusement, je jetai le sort d'Albus à ma table à café. Lorsque je prononçai le nom de Drago Malefoy, la couleur du bois de la table s'effaça pour laisser apparaître le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds éclatant.

_Il était entouré de ses amis, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Cette salle décorée de vert était conforme au reste des cachots, c'est-à-dire très sobre et peu éclairée. Une atmosphère froide s'en dégageait. Drago était assis et ses « disciples » ne semblaient pas avoir tous droit à ce privilège. Seuls Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini trônaient à ses côtés. Malgré cette scène figée, le célèbre Serpentard faisait l'objet d'une étrange fascination des autres élèves dans la pièce._

_- Et le banquet donné pour mon anniversaire était tout simplement aussi sublime, sinon plus, n'est-ce pas, Blaise, demanda-t-il?_

_Il ne semblait pas emballé à l'idée de raconter son été. En fait, il ne manifestait aucun enthousiasme clair. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer pour autant. Sa posture et ses gestes étaient tout simplement neutres, sans particularités, sauf que son regard, si on observait bien, démontrait du mépris. Drago Malefoy semblait mépriser ceux avec qui il était censé être proche depuis les sept dernières années. Évidemment, cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux n'était visible que si on pouvait bien les sonder. Or, je pouvais voir que Malefoy ne laissait personne le regarder dans les yeux plus de deux secondes sans leur lancer un regard d'avertissement les incitant à regarder autre chose que sa personne._

_Il laissa Zabini finir de raconter leur été et toutes les fêtes mondaines qui y eurent lieu, puis fit mine de s'intéresser au bavardage incessant de Parkinson. Elle raconta plusieurs anecdotes qui firent sourire la majorité des Serpentard, mais en aucun cas Malefoy ne démontra ne serait-ce qu'une once de gaieté. Il restait lugubre, à regarder Parkinson pour faire bonne figure, mais en réalité son regard se perdait dans le vague. Drago Malefoy était dans la lune, et on pouvait supposer que là où il était, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de rire._

Tout cela était intrigant. Je savais d'ores et déjà que Drago était quelqu'un de sombre et froid, mais à cet instant il semblait beaucoup trop préoccupé. Il aurait dû être en train de se vanter de sa richesse ou je ne sais quoi, mais pas de broyer du noir de la sorte. Si je voulais supprimer la haine entre Harry et lui, il fallait s'assurer que les deux jeunes hommes soient dans le bon état d'esprit. Or, s'il restait ainsi, Malefoy ne serait jamais enclin à oublier le passé pour se ranger de notre côté.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plus de six mois depuis ma dernière parution. J'en suis désolée. Je pourrais vous sortir beaucoup d'excuses, mais au fond, cette histoire m'était seulement sortie de la tête. Pour vous montrer que j'y pense encore et que je ne vous oublie pas, voici le cinquième chapitre.  
**

« _Combattre le mal par le bien est honorable, lui résister par le mal est funeste._ » — Mahomet

Si je voulais supprimer la haine entre Harry et Drago, il fallait s'assurer que les deux jeunes hommes soient dans le bon état d'esprit. Or, s'il restait ainsi, Malefoy ne serait jamais enclin à oublier le passé pour se ranger de notre côté.

Légèrement inquiète par ce que je venais de découvrir, je pris une dose de Polynectar. Il me fallait reconstituer mes réserves, une visite chez Rogue s'imposait alors. En regardant ma montre, je décidai d'attendre après le banquet, puisque celui-ci avait lieu dans une demi-heure. J'allai dans ma chambre et cherchai dans ma garde-robe une robe de sorcière assez simple, mais qui saurait me donner crédibilité en tant que professeure. Je voulais que les élèves aient une bonne première impression de moi-même. Lorsque je trouvai ce que je cherchais, je l'enfilai et allai à ma salle de bain. Je me regardai dans le miroir, me replaçant les cheveux, retouchant un peu mon maquillage léger. La boule de bowling faisait de plus en plus de ravage à mes organes internes et le stress me paralysait. Faisant fit de ma nervosité totalement anti-Griffondor, je sorti de mes appartements.

Dans le couloirs, je fermai les yeux et pris un grande respiration. Un petit rire moqueur me fit rapidement rouvrir les yeux.

- Nerveuse, se moqua le Maître des Potions?

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de me mettre en marche vers la grande salle à ses côtés.

- Plus sérieusement, je suis venue vous voir au sujet de votre réserve de Popynectar, dit Rogue pour briser le silence. Vous devez être à sec, non?

- Effectivement, répondis-je d'un ton neutre. J'allais justement vous en parler après le banquet, mais vous m'avez pris de cours. Toujours le même.

Severus ne sembla pas comprendre, ce qui était tout à fait normal étant donné que je faisais référence à des événements qui ne s'étaient pas encore produits pour lui. Je devais décidément faire plus attention à ce que je disais.

Nous continuâmes le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle en silence, appréhendant tous les deux le banquet, pour deux raisons complètement différentes. À notre arrivée la salle était déjà pleine, et je supportai les centaines de regards curieux en ma direction. Me voir arriver en compagnie du directeur de maison des Serpentard donnerait une bonne première impression de moi à Malefoy, tandis qu'Harry serait plus méfiant. Or, la confiance des Griffondor est facile à gagner comparée à celle de leur maison rivale. Lorsque nous fûmes tous assis, le directeur de l'école se dirigea à l'avant de l'estrade sur laquelle tous les professeurs siégeaient.

- Bonsoir, chers élèves, et bienvenue à Poudlard. Les professeurs et moi-même vous avons préparé une année des plus chargées, mais bien sûr, intéressante. Mais avant d'en dire plus, je laisse la place au professeur McGonagall pour faire la répartition des nouveaux élèves.

Minerva remercia son supérieur et prit la relève à l'avant, comme je l'avais vu faire tant de fois. Elle plaça le Choixpeau sur toute les jeunes têtes à tour de rôle et les nouveaux élèves, non sans appréhension, rejoignirent la maison qui leur fût assignée. On les applaudit chaleureusement – enfin, chez les Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle – et le directeur reprit les reines de la cérémonie.

- Évidemment, je ne peux commencer une nouvelle année scolaire sans vous mettre en garde envers la forêt interdite et ses nombreux dangers. Cette année je dois malheureusement continuer sur une note plus dramatique en vous rappelant que le monde extérieur à l'école n'est plus si sûr qu'avant, et je vous demande de prendre le plus de précautions possibles lors de vos diverses sorties, bien qu'il y aura toujours de nombreux sorciers expérimentés à vos côtés en cas de besoin. J'en profite pour vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Charles Lévis. Monsieur Lévis aura cette année une assistante, mademoiselle Mia Hains (je me levai un instant pour que tout le monde puisse m'associer à ce nom), Auror alemande venue ici pour une raison toute spécial. Cette année, sept élèves de septième année auront la chance de troquer le cours du professeur Lévis contre celui de mademoiselle Hains. Ce sera un cours donné aux meilleurs élèves et visant à perfectionner leurs habiletés au maximum, chose qui n'est pas toujours possible en grand groupe. Le tournoi visant à déterminer les meilleurs élèves débutera mardi matin et se terminera lorsque le meilleur aura définitivement gagné. Les critères de sélection seront entièrement laissés à la discrétion du professeur Hains. Demain sera une journée de cours normale. J'invite d'ailleurs les Préfets-En-Chef à venir chercher les horaires et vous les distribuer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire!

Les conversations des élèves reprirent doucement, comme reprirent celles de la table des professeurs. On discutait des nouveaux élèves, des rivalités entre maisons, des espoirs au Quidditch... Seuls Severus et moi restèrent silencieux. Lui, simplement parce qu'il était lui-même, et moi parce que je ne l'étais pas, moi-même. Je pensais à mes plans. Et Severus me fixait tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'il croyait qu'à force de me fixer avec intensité ma tête deviendrait transparente et les secrets du futur lui seraient accessible. Je levai les yeux au ciel en me mettant à manger et il dû apercevoir mon agacement, car il se détourna enfin.

Durant mon repas j'observai Harry et Malefoy. À la table des Griffondor, les discussions semblaient animées. De la où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qui s'y disait, alors je murmurai tout bas un sort servant à amplifier mes capacités auditives. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu du côté de celui qui m'observait encore, Severus, et celui-ci me lança un regard interrogateur. Je ripostai par un regard noir lui intimant de se mêler de ses oignons et concentrai mon attention sur la conversation qu'Harry, Ron et... moi-même, entretenaient.

_- C'est complètement débile, explosa Harry! Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu accepter ceci?_

_- Il a clairement ses raisons Harry, mentionna sagement Hermione*. Peux-tu te souvenir d'un seul moment où il a fait un geste qui n'était pas calculé?_

_- Non, mais enseigner à des futurs Mangemort de meilleures techniques de défense, c'est... il... il est rendu fou!_

_- Franchement Harry. Être à Serpentard ne signifie pas automatiquement devenir Mangemort!_

_- Hermione, renchèrit Ron, tu ne peux pas nier que la grande majorité des Serpentard de dernière année ont des parents fortement impliqués auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il est certain que ce cours bénificiera à l'autre camps! Il vont avoir accès à nos techniques de combats! Il vont pouvoir mieux se préparer contre nous!_

_- Si Dumbledore accepte tout ceci, il c'est qu'il a des raisons que nous ne connaissons pas encore. Et même si ces raisons ne sont pas valables à vos yeux, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse y faire._

Hermione plongea la cuillère qu'elle tenait dans sa main depuis un moment déjà dans son potage et se mit à manger, coupant cour à la discussion. Un froid s'installa à la table alors que je dirigeai mon attention vers la table des verts et argents. De ce côté de la Grande Salle, même si les discussions n'étaient pas aussi ouvertement animées, on pouvait voir une certaine tension entre les élèves. Je concentrai mon ouïe magiquement amplifiée sur la conversation dont faisait partie Drago Malefoy.

_- Je crois tout simplement que ce serait une bonne façon de faire croire aux autres que nous sommes de leur côté, pour recueillir des informations, non, interrogea Pansy?_

_- C'est complètement ridicule, siffla Malefoy. Ils ne croiront jamais cela, premièrement. Ensuite, ne devrions plutôt nous concentrer sur les cours en tant que tels et non sur leurs élèves. C'est une bonne façon d'améliorer nos techniques et ça nous servira, peu importe le contexte et le camp pour lequel nous militons._

_- Depuis quand es-tu nuancé, Drago, s'inquiéta Zabini?_

_- Depuis que les Serpentard ici présent n'ont peut-être pas tous pour but d'être marqués à vie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Blaise. Et que bien que je ne comprenne pas leur opinion, je suis le chef ici et je serais un bien mauvais chef si je ne savais représenter tous mes sujets._

_Blaise éclata de rire._

_- Je trouve que tu te prends bien trop au sérieux!_

_- Et toi pas assez, répondis sèchement le blond. Pourquoi crois-tu que _je _sois le chef, et pas toi? Parce que je représente tout le monde. Parce que personne ne peut oser me reprocher quoi que ce soit._

_- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, s'exclama Blaise!_

Je ne vis pas le regard que lui envoya Drago, mais Blaise se tut et la conversation cessa aussi sec. Cette nouvelle information était intéressante. Pour éviter d'être déconcentrée par les sons accrus par le sort, je mis fin à celui-ci. Je pu alors réfléchir à la conversation révélatrice que j'avais eu la chance d'entendre. Même si Malefoy disait clairement ne pas comprendre l'opinion de ceux qui étaient contre la prise du pouvoir du salop qui avait fait déjà beaucoup trop de victimes, il ne les rejetait pas. Il les _représentait_, au même titre que tous les autres Serpentard. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait déjà matière à « ramollir » le blond : il était sensible aux opinions des autres – ou du moins des autres Serpentard – et semblait avoir appris à les respecter. D'où venait cette nouvelle tolérance? Je n'osai pas trop formuler d'hypothèses, mais continuai à y réfléchir en finissant mon repas. Quelques regards d'élèves me scrutaient, ce qui était normal puisque j'étais maintenant devenue la nouvelle curiosité de l'école au grand complet. Mes joues me semblaient chaudes et je devinai que je rougissais de cette attention trop prononcée.

Peu à peu, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle, le ventre plein et le visage souriant. Les professeurs firent bientôt de même, et je me permis de me lever pour me diriger vers les toilettes les plus proches : j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle dose de Polynectar. Une fois l'entièreté de la fiole bue, je marchai vers mes appartements en appréciant le bruit qui régnait maintenant dans les couloirs. Poudlard était enfin animé, comme dans mes souvenirs, qui semblaient maintenant si loin et si proches à la fois.

À mi-chemin entre mes appartements et les toilettes, je me rappelai que j'avais besoin de voir Severus pour le Polynectar. Ma trajectoire changea donc légèrement, tandis que je m'enfonçai toujours un peu plus loin vers les cachots. Dans les couloirs, je croisai quelques Serpentard que je saluai de la tête, les surprenants par ma courtoisie envers eux. Or, je devais absolument m'assurer d'avoir les Serpentard dans ma poche afin que Malefoy ait confiance en moi le plus rapidement possible. Je devrais donc au cours des prochaines semaines m'arranger pour être sympathique aux yeux des Serpentard, tout en gardant la confiance de base des Griffondor à mon égard. Jongler, vous-dites?

En arrivant face au tableau menant aux appartements du professeur de Potions, je fus surprise de voir Malefoy en sortir. Ma surprise ne dépassait pas celle du blond, qui haussa un sourcil en me voyant.

- Mademoiselle Hains, non?

- Exactement, répondis-je. Et vous êtes?

Je devais, évidemment, faire semblant de ne pas connaître les élèves que j'avais pourtant déjà côtoyés pendant plus de sept ans.

- Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la serrai dans la mienne, réprimant mon dégoût, et contente qu'il ne m'ait pas encore repoussé.

- Je suis Préfet-En-Chef de la maison de Serpentard. Si vous avez à faire à un de mes élèves, vous pouvez passer par moi.

Ce fut mon tour de hausser les sourcils, surprise du fait qu'il essaie d'asseoir son autorité sur moi.

- Je croyais que je devais plutôt passer par Severus (une légère interrogation passa dans son regard alors que j'employais le prénom du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard)? Mais il est bon de savoir que vous êtes aussi une figure d'autorité chez les Serpentard, je garderai ça en tête, monsieur Malefoy. Puis-je, demandais-je en fixant le tableau derrière lui?

- Bien entendu, bonne soirée, répondit le jeune Serpentard en se mettant en marche, sûrement vers sa salle commune.

En demandant au tableau l'autorisation d'entrer, je ne pu m'empêcher de croire que je venais de gagner des points auprès de Malefoy. Il commencerait à s'interroger au sujet de mon implication chez les Serpentard, car je venais visiter leur directeur de maison, mais aussi au sujet de mon opinion sur lui, puisque je lui avais accordé le fait qu'il était, à mes yeux, supérieur au reste de ses camarades. Utiliser la manipulation contre le roi des manipulateurs, c'était un comble.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans vos réflexions, _Hains_, mais je crois que vous êtes venues ici principalement pour me parler alors allez-vous, oui ou non, entrer?

Je n'avais pas réalisé que la terreur des cachots m'attendait, une main sur le battant de la porte et l'autre dans une des poches de sa robe, l'air nonchalant, mais le regard furieux. Severus n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses, mais attendre était haut placé dans la liste des choses qu'il détestait le plus.

Je lui fis signe que j'étais revenue sur Terre et il s'effaça du cadre de la porte pour me laisser entrer.

- Vous avez apprécié le banquet, lui demandai-je candidement?

- Vous voulez dire le moment purement désagréable où j'ai dû dîner dans une salle bruyante, remplie d'élèves plus immatures les uns des autres et aussi excités que peuvent l'être des adolescents abrutis et inconscients? Oui, évidemment, un délice.

- Ne soyez pas si dur, lui reprochai-je. Plusieurs d'entres eux vives déjà des situations difficiles à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Poudlard est une façon pour eux de s'accorder un peu de répit.

- C'est sûr, vous êtes au courant, puisque vous les espionnez. Qui écoutiez-vous tout à l'heure?

- Top secret, répondis-je sur un ton humoristique qui était par contre sans appel. Je ne suis malheureusement pas venue vous voir pour votre chaleureux accueil et votre douce conversation. Nous avons parlé du Polynectar avant le banquet, mon besoin se fait de plus en plus pressant.

Rogue marmonnant qu'il le savait bien et que je n'étais absolument pas bien placée pour parler de mauvaise compagnie, et il m'emmenait vers son laboratoire, comme la dernière fois.

- De nouvelles fioles seront prêtes d'ici la fin de la semaine, vous pouvez prendre ce qu'il me reste d'ici là. La façon dont ma production de Polynectar est organisée est assez simple. Toutes les semaines, je commence une nouvelle fabrication, alors toutes les semaines, une de mes plus anciennes productions devient prête à l'utilisation. (_pause_) À voir votre absence de réaction, je ne vous apprends rien. Je n'aime pas du tout que vous sachiez tant de choses sur moi.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de prendre assez de fioles pour les deux prochains jours. Je vous avais prévenu qu'il n'aimait pas grand-chose.

Je jetai un sort servant à rapetisser les fioles afin de les glisser dans mes poches, puis lançai un au revoir poli au professeur. Quittant ses appartements, je me mis en route vers les miens. Je pu alors repenser à Malefoy. Encore. Décidemment, penser était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant, alors que Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aurais aimé pouvoir agir.

À mon appartement, je pris un parchemin et une plume, que j'ensorcelai pour qu'elle écrive ce que je dictais.

« _1) Le mépris de Malefoy envers ses propres amis cet après-midi;_

_2) Sa volonté de représenter même les Serpentard du « bon » côté;_

_3) Son attitude correcte envers moi;_

_4)... merde! 4) il était chez Rogue quand je suis arrivée! J'aurais dû y penser... j'aurais dû questionner Severus à ce propos! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là... Oh et toi arrête d'écrire tout ce que je dis!_ »

Je rangeai la plume et m'assis. Il y avait plusieurs raisons qui auraient pu pousser Malefoy à aller voir son directeur de Maison. Il était Préfet-En-Chef, il était lèche-botte, il y avait peut-être un problème avec les garçons du dortoir... Mais Severus était surtout reconnu pour être un Mangemort. Et espion pour l'ordre. Alors le fait que le jeune blond ait été le voir était soit très bien, soit affreux. Je préférais ne pas me faire trop d'idées non fondées. Il était plutôt tard, le couvre-feu approchait, et je ne souhaitais pas retourner voir le Maître des Potions avant d'en être obligée.

Surtout que je n'avais aucune idée de la façon la plus appropriée de l'aborder sur le sujet.

« _Hey, Severus! Alors, comment va le jeune Malefoy?_ »

« _Je me demandais, tu sais, l'autre jour, de quoi vous avez discuté avec Malefoy?_ »

« _Drago Malefoy est-il un Mangemort?_ »

Cela me semblait être d'autant plus de mauvaises questions qui resteraient sans réponse. De plus, je devais m'arranger pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de cet homme, qui détestait déjà ne pas faire partie du plan. Ce serait compliqué, et je préférais, pour l'instant, fuir le problème.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si j'en manquais, de problèmes. J'en avais même un autre beaucoup plus important sous les bras : la carte des Maraudeurs**. Car même si j'avais l'apparence d'une Allemande s'appelant Mia Hains, je restais moi-même et pouvais être découverte de la même façon que Pettigrow en 1993. Il me fallait donc subtiliser la carte d'Harry, avant qu'il ne l'ouvre une première fois et aperçoit deux fois le nom de sa meilleure amie.

J'avais déjà mon plan et commençai son exécution en ensorcelant une nouvelle fois la table afin de voir cette fois-ci le dortoir des garçons de Griffondor. Harry, Ron, Neville et Seamus y étaient, riant et se moquant les uns des autres. Je savais pour l'avoir demandé à mon meilleur ami qu'il gardait la carte dans sa valise. Je visualisai l'emplacement de celle-ci dans la pièce et attendis que chacun des garçons se mette au lit. Quand cela fit un certain moment qu'ils semblaient dormir, je pus mettre la deuxième phase du plan en marche. Fermant les yeux, je pris une grande respiration et vidai mon esprit. Je senti mon corps se modifier, se contracter. Au début, j'en souffrais légèrement, mais maintenant, la sensation de devenir ce petit animal qui était en moi ne me faisait plus mal, ni peur.

Lorsque la transformation fut complète, je m'étirai du bout des griffes jusqu'à l'extrémité de ma queue. J'étais devenue un chat noir, aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. J'adorais être sous ma forme animagique, puisqu'elle me procurait un sentiment de liberté exceptionnel. Je ne comprenais que trop Sirius de se transformer à toute heure du jour, simplement pour le plaisir de se sentir si bien.

Je sorti alors de mes appartements et pu apprécier la couleur de ma fourrure à sa juste valeur : noire, elle me permettait de me camoufler dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Je parcourrai le château pour rejoindre la Tour de Griffondor, quand une odeur d'hostilité parvint à mes narines à l'efficacité amplifiée par ma forme. Un autre chat rôdait tout près et je n'étais pas la bienvenue sur son territoire. Soudain je l'aperçue, au détour d'un couloir.

Miss Teigne.

Si Rusard était le cauchemar des élèves après le couvre-feu, miss Teigne était celui des animaux. Totalement protectrice et désireuse de se faire aimer de son maître, elle était agressive et s'arrangeait pour que Rusard trouve les animaux en liberté la nuit, chose interdite dans le règlement, et ainsi causer des problèmes aux élèves négligents. Or, je n'avais pas de maître et n'était pas un vrai animal, ce qui deviendrait un problème si le concierge me trouvait.

Je décidai alors de faire peur à la chatte devant moi afin qu'elle n'ose pas appeler le cracmol. Je me concentrai et métamorphosai mes yeux de chats de façon à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur apparence humaine. Comme prévu, miss Teigne sembla comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à n'importe quel animal sans défense et partie. Comme je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas allée chercher son maître, je me dépêchai de filer pour me rendre au septième étage.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, la nostalgie m'envahie une nouvelle fois. Je miaulais et mis mes deux pattes avant sur son portrait, de façon à ce qu'elle me remarque.

- Oh... Un chat perdu? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure, me dit le portrait. Tu appartiens à un Griffondor?

Je miaulais de plus belle et me frottai un peu contre le bas de son portrait.

- Entre, n'ait pas peur, dit-elle en s'écartant.

Je laissai un dernier petit miaulement m'échapper et entrai dans la salle commune que j'avais longtemps identifiée comme ma deuxième maison. Je m'élançai vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. J'entrai doucement dans les dortoirs et levai les yeux face au manque de rangement qui régnait dans la salle. Je repérai rapidement la valise de mon meilleur ami et m'y rendis furtivement.

Avec mes pattes de félins, il n'était pas évident d'ouvrir une valise fermée à clé. Au moins, mes griffes me permirent de dévérouiller le cadenas facilement! Ensuite, tout en veillant à ne pas trop faire de bruit, je réussi après de longues minutes d'efforts acharnés à entrouvrir assez la valise pour pouvoir osberver son contenu. Quelques vêtements, dont des sous-vêtements que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir, quelques livres (pas assez, si vous voulez mon avis), des sucreries... et un bout de parchemin, qui se transformerait en carte de Poudlard si quelqu'un prononçait la phrase magique. Parfait, c'etait ce que je cherchais. En faisant attention à ne pas bouger les autres articles de la valise, je pris la carte entre mes crocs et la deposai à mes côtés. Remettre le cadenas serait une autre pair de manche, mais je devais le faire pour qu'Harry ne se doute pas trop rapidement d'un vol.

Soudain, un bruit à ma droite. Seamus Finnigan. Il se réveillait, probablement pour une visite nocturne aux toilettes. Tant pis pour le cadenas, je devais ficher le camps le plus rapidement possible. Je repris la carte dans ma gueule et couru jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Je passai celle-ci juste à temps, car je pu entrevoir Finnigan se diriger vers une pièce qui me sembla effectivement être la salle de bain. Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement et partie tranquillement jusqu'à mes appartements à l'autre bout du château.

Cette nuit-là, je me couchai minuit passé, la carte des Maraudeurs me faisant office de peluche.

*À partir d'ici je commence à appeler la Hermione en 7e année carrément par son prénom, comme si la vieille Hermione parlait d'un personnage au même titre qu'Harry ou Ron, sinon ça devient trop mélangeant!

** Merci à Gody, auteur de la fanfiction Wish and Death (HPDM en français), qui m'a laissé reprendre son idée de la carte ici. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé seule et c'est pourtant un élément très important qui pourrait détruire plusieurs histoires de retour dans le temps actuellement sur le site.


End file.
